OCs Needed!
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: I need a few ocs for a new story! Read to find out how to submit.


Hi there, everyone! I'm currently in the process of creating a new story. Since I'm struggling to come up with so many ocs by myself, I'd really appreciate it if some of you guys could give me a few!

 _ **Edit: I've been notified that I have disobeyed two of the rules on here, so to fix that right away I'm going to need you all to submit Ocs through Pm and only Pm, as well as add a short story unrelated to the story I am currently working on at the bottom of each update.**_

If you are wondering, all the ocs currently submitted on my other one of these are still valid, but for a different story. I will be writing them down and deleting the other one.

All you need to do is fill out the form below.

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Family/Relationships:**

 **Brief backstory:**

The clans that your oc has to chose from are: Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan. If your oc is a rouge/loner/kittypet, I will also accept them but only a limited amount. Include kits if you submit a queen, or not if they're still expecting!

 **It is important that your oc is realistic, meaning realistic coloring, and without wings. Please don't try to make your oc a main character, I am looking mostly for side characters. There is also a chance I may change the clan of your oc if there are too many/aren't enough submitted for a specific clan. I am not forced into using your oc, so please don't be mad if I don't. By submitting your oc, I will have the freedom to kill them off. If that bothers you, please don't submit any.**

The ranks I need currently are:

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Eight)_

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Four)_

 **Shadowclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

 _Apprentices (At least Five)_

 _Queens (At least Three, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Five)_

 **Windclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Nine)_

 _Apprentices (At least Four)_

 _Queens (At least Four, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Three)_

 **Riverclan**

 _Leader (Only one)_

 _Deputy (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat (Only one)_

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice (Only one)_

 _Warriors (At least Ten)_

 _Apprentices (At least Six)_

 _Queens (At least Two, kits will be listed here as well)_

 _Elders (At least Two)_

 **Short Story - Part 1**

The wind howled as it swept over the newly made camp, eerily pausing every once in awhile to reveal the stillness of night. Minnowpaw had just returned from his dusk hunting patrol, paws aching and sore from trekking through the new terrain. The patrol would've arrived earlier if night hadn't fallen so soon and they hadn't been completely lost in the blanket of chilling darkness. Warily, Minnowpaw dropped the two squirrels he had clutched in his jaws and padded with his head and tail hanging from exhaustion to the apprentice den.

Most of the other apprentices were in a deep sleep, the others restlessly stirring in their nests. Minnowpaw sighed heavily as he plopped down in his nest. The heaviness of his eyelids was enough to make the apprentice drift off.

"Minnowpaw," A hushed yet stern voice said, prodding the tom harshly. "Get up."

The apprentice blinked sleep out of his eyes, gazing up to see none other than his mentor, Azureclaw. _How long did I sleep for?_ Minnowpaw wondered.

"One of the elders got lost on their way to make dirt, we can't find them and it looks like a storm is coming." Minnowpaw inwardly cringed at the statement. "Cottonstar told me to get you and search."

Groaning aloud, Minnowpaw rose and briefly stretched. He and Azureclaw padded along the beaten deer trail that lead to the dirtplace, slowly adjusting to the darkness. The idea of any cat being lost out here was mouse-brained to Minnowpaw.

Suddenly, a feeble cry broke through the still night air.


End file.
